1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera adapted to function with stored data and, more particularly, to a camera which can manually set the aperture value.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there are many cameras in which the aperture value can be manually set at the camera body side. In such cameras, the aperture value manually set at the camera body side will be properly effected at the camera lens, but there are some exceptions. For example, if the aperture value F/1.7 is set manually at the camera body side, but the mounted lens has the fully opened aperture value of F/2.0, the camera lens will not operate according to the manually set aperture value.
To accommodate such exceptions, U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,944 proposes to nullify the manually set aperture value when the manually set aperture value is found to be beyond the fully opened aperture value by a comparison between the manually set aperture value and the fully opened aperture value, so that the aperture value remains the same, i.e., the value set before the manual setting.
However, with such an arrangement as proposed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,944, the lens will not be fully utilized to the extent of its fully opened condition. For example, suppose that the mounted lens has a fully opened aperture value of F/1.7 and that the present setting of the lens aperture size is F/2.0, the next possible manual aperture value setting towards open direction would be F/1.4, provided that the manual setting of the lens aperture size can be effected by increasing or decreasing the aperture size in steps with an interval of 1 Ev. In this case, the manual aperture value setting to F/1.4 will be nullified, and thus, the aperture value remains in the previous setting, i.e., in F/2.0. In such a case, the lens will not be utilized to the fully opened condition.